Ooo and the Animus
by MrJaffaJack
Summary: Life was going positively swell for Finn the Human. Alas, trouble hounded Finn, so when he and his friends banded as a study group to research a long forgotten island called Italy, trouble converged, and changed his life forever - opening his eyes to the cruelty of the world. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Adventure Time OR Assassin's Creed. Cartoon Network and Ubisoft own them.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Sorry guys for the delay, I'm genuinely sorry for the wait. I felt really guilty all night so I've been typing my fingers into nubs for the first chapter. Again, sorry if you thought this chapter would be longer, it seems that 9 handwritten pages equates to about 2,450 words. So yeah. ALSO the chapters after this are old, so if you have already, don't read them. Have a good day ;) I'll be updating on an irregular basis, about once or twice, maybe more every month. Again, have a good night GMT.**

**Chapter One: The Beginning…**

Peace was a welcome respite to adventurers. Normalcy was embraced, even in its fleeting moments. Finn the Human loved to bask in such moments however small, and he was sad to see them go.

Finn was currently in such a period, and dare say he enjoyed the little things in life. This wouldn't last though, as Finn was followed by trouble like the ravenous dog it was. The normalcy was about to be targeted, its scent detected, ready for the taking, and boy, would it do so in a spectacular style.

The music generated by the pair floated out of the house, bringing a smile to any a woeful traveller. The vocals were sweet and harmonious, accompanied so perfectly with a bass tune anyone would be surprised the artist hadn't melded with the instrument. The beat was also provided in a slight dubstep fashion, which both fitted the beauty of the song and ruin it. Anyone who had the pleasure of hearing it would start to feel broken – yet whole at the same time.

Finn opened his eyes, not at all surprised by his surroundings. The pinkish-purple walls surrounded him, covered in all assortments of ornaments and sentimental whatnot. Judging from where he was standing, a red L-couch graced the far left corner with a television to boot. To the right was a ladder going down to the living room, adorned by a picture of a woman wearing with a yellow, sun-like circle around her head (he decided it was either religious or personal – and knowing Finn (because he was Finn (DUH) he would probably offend if he asked); but didn't raise a question on the matter. On the far right wall was a doorway leading to the bathroom, decked with black and white chequered floor tiles and yellow walls (the light was on, leaving a slightly golden hue to seep through, casting the surrounding walls in a warm, golden light wash).

Moving closer to home was a recording studio and mini fridge, and on the wall parallel was a closet (which caused a flush to creep up his neck and cheekbones, with an unshakable tightness in his chest) which caused him to falter slightly in his beatboxing; the woman singing and playing hardly noticed, too enticed in the music filling the senses and room alike. The tightness that had inextricably relieved itself had somewhat returned as he gazed at the serenity filling her features, making them seem all the more impossibly beautiful.

The bed of the bedroom was behind Finn, purple sheets wrapped tight across the mattress. The woman with the beautiful features opened her eyes – which were pretty much shining with the raw power of the music – and took a deep breath, smiling at Finn.

"We should take a break, rest our voices and all that" Marceline said, her cheerful tones uplifting. "Stay here, I'll get some drinks and strawberries", she winked, floating down the stairs.

All Finn could do was merely nod.

Walking backwards until his feet connected with the bear fur draping over the bed stand/back/thing. He simply fell, encompassing himself in the rich mattress. He rubbed his face, sighing, Adam's apple bobbing with both nervousness and… something else. Finn blinked a few times, before sitting himself up (abdominals working without any effort), and sighed again.

To say this jam session was different was, well… a complete understatement. Both Marceline and Finn had decided to test different musical styles, and it ended out to be quite spectacular.

Marceline came back with a tray adorned with two glasses – one filled with a red substance one would hope to be tomato juice in the presence of a vampire, and an empty. Two dishes were set out, one full of deep red, juicy strawberries and yet again, another empty (she would suck out the red and place the sucked strawberries in the other bowl; in the hope of a much more 'civil' system: the maelstrom of red and grey in the bowl just didn't work, never mind the accidental physical touch that would make Marceline infuriatingly giggle and make Finn blush).

Precariously balancing said tray on one hand, she opened a mini fridge and chucked a coke at Finn, whom deftly caught with right hand, nudged the fridge door shut with her hip and looked at Finn smugly, obviously proud of her balancing act. Finn just rolled his eyes, sarcastically bashful, as she sat down next to him. Finn pulled the tab and poured the coke in the glass.

"So Finn, what's up with the synthesizer tunes? I'm pretty sure I don't remember doing that from my time being half-human. And I have a pretty awesome memory, dude", she reminded him.

Finn looked around half embarrassed, half reluctant, before the battles of his inner demons seemed to draw to a close. He put a hand to the back of his neck, rubbing mindlessly.

"Well, when I was, like, six, I swallowed this mini keyboard computer. What? I was curious – Don't give me that look! You of all people shouldn't judge!" Finn laughed, bashfully nudging her with his elbow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", Marceline said deadpan, before laughing her ass off, laughing fits racking her body. Finn had no idea what was so funny. He looked obviously bewildered as Marceline managed to fit between the fits, "you're right… You're right… I won't judge".

What Finn had stated was true. Marceline had some eating habits mere mortals like you and me would call weird (a top ten on this list would be the time she sucked the red out of her couch, had it re-dyed and sucked again). Finn had only hopefully eaten one strange thing (thought that is probably not the case) against Marceline's eternal lifetime of eating red. The battle had barely begun when it ended.

"Anyway, I have to do that. You on the other hand, are just weird" Marceline stated, loving the emotions rolling across his expressive face.

Said face finally settled on sadness, and a hint of foreboding. "I guess you're right…" Finn sighed, "I miss the time when being weird and quirky was endearing, not, well, weird. I feel like I'm constantly under the public eye".

Finn had changed, and not just in society's outlook of his life – the sands of time were moving, eroding, no matter how big the wall.

SOMETHING always has to change.

And it was all thanks to due to the dreaded P word (Finn still had shivers of embarrassment as to when PB gave him _The Talk_). Finn's voice had deepened (not by much, but it was enough to be noticeable; and for Jake to always insist that if it was any lower it would be on the ground), his shoulders had deepened and broadened and he was about as tall as Marceline, which Finn is quite proud of, due to having a short stature before the growth spurts. Despite all this, his eyes forever showed that caring gaze – a mark of a true hero (and a hopeless romantic, some might say). His hair was now lengthier, not pre-tree witch, but not after-tree witch, he now realised how ineffective and ridiculous those were. His fashion sense had also shifted from bear to bird of prey. His hat had evolved into an eagle hood – a skinned albino eagle (which was pure evil like the bear, luckily) with actual feathers; which PB had taken the liberty of treating so that even if a mammoth (an animal coming back from the vestiges of time and extinction) pulled, they would stay rooted to the spot.

The eagle hood seamlessly merged with a white cotton-Kevlar torso; which had an eagle pattern printed onto the back with stitching. He still wore his blue shirt that hugged his lean figure, and apparently shorts weren't good enough so white jeans (also made with Kevlar) sufficed. Apparently. His backpack was ultimately the same, but the sheath had been re-stitched to his jeans, and it had been dyed a navy blue to fit the colour pallet. He still couldn't thank the princesses enough for their hard work: even that shadowing cowl couldn't blemish his personality. He was just a genuine guy, and that was hard to come by in their day and age.

Every one of the princesses said it was a phase when he asked for their help. They helped regardless of their beliefs, but Finn knew it wasn't. He just knew.

"Hello, Ooo to Finn! Ooo to Finn!" she all but shouted, snapping her fingers and waving her hands in front of his face in an effort to revive him to the land of the living, "Jeez, stop all philosophical, you're zoning out man. C'mon, let's finish this song", Marceline winked again, making the blush creep up his neck again. Lest said blush be protected, Finn pulled the cowl over his face (a redeeming feature in his opinion), causing Marceline to giggle and say a few things about him 'being all churlish and cool'. He thanked Glob, or whatever was in the next, that vampires had super-hearing, not vision; his risqué feelings would have been caught out a _long_ time ago. He still didn't know what they meant himself.

Finally composing themselves, they returned to the music; Marceline with her melodic singing and playing and Finn…

Let's just say he was being Finn.

Once the music came to a close (neither could tell how long it took – time was meaningless in the music) Finn and Marceline finished the refreshments – which had become noticeably less fresh and more stagnant. Finn was just thankful it was light outside.

Soon after enjoying each other's company in comfortable silence, Marceline was ushering a blushing Finn, not used to being touched by pretty ladies, and with a nod of acknowledgement at her goodbye took off without a millisecond of hesitation, to the Tree Fort/house/thing. His brain was to scrambled by his five year old sugar rushed hormones to keep an understandable train of thought – never mind legible; it's harder than you think to write the crap in his head.

He had faint sweat patches under his armpits by the time his trek concluded, and was greeted by a grinning Jake whom was holding a bowl of spaghetti.

"Sup bud" Finn said nonchalantly, regarding the dog with a brother's gaze.

"Hey man how as the rec – OH MAN WHAT IS THAT SMELL!? Finn is that you? You're messin' up my good spaghetti smell! Bath! Now!" Jake pretty much managed to croak out, dog's noses are stronger than humans after all, and it was unfortunate Finn had a bad case of the body odour after his run.

Finn was bustled into the bathroom by Jake's arms, but not before hearing how he was seventeen and should be responsible, NEVERMIND how much his teeth hurt from the smell. He honestly couldn't keep a straight face.

Finn ran the bath, because after a long, hard (in more ways than one *wink wink*) day of adventuring/singing/being Finn, there was nothing better to do than lie in your own filth – even though, he argued to those against baths – you _live_ in your own filth almost constantly. He undresses; and if anyone was watching (which would be concerning, never mind the layers of perviness) they would see the almost startling effect the water had on him. His ample muscles relaxed immediately, and it gave the effect of him melting into the bath.

Thar was, until, his mind reminded him of the crushing loneliness he had to endure. All because he sucked the big one at relationships. Quickly realising he wasn't going to relax until he got it all out; he cleared out his emotional backlog.

Some of his methods wouldn't have granted him any favours with the Catholic Church.

When the whirring of the washer-dryer had finished (he still couldn't remember putting his clothes in and switching it on), he groaned. He had to get out. Maybe five more minutes?

'_NO_', his conscious damn well screamed at him.

'Damn you again, Conscious', Finn thought.

'_Hey! I heard that!_'

'_More power to ya brother_', his subconscious had apparently joined in. '_I couldn't help but enjoy the… bath… by the way_'

'Bye Subconscious', Finn thought, pushing it back down with dreadful force. 'You too, Conscious'.

'_Wait, isn't your conscious you?_' Conscious asked.

'_Looks like someone's developing MPD _(Multiple Personality Disorder)!' Subconscious managed to comment, before being pushed back in his box with Conscious. Finn locked it, to be safe. They finally shut up.

Finn finally found Willpower, (I might make a different story at how his virtues are manifestations in his head – tell me what you think) and got out of the bath. Drying himself he put on the zip-up hoody, with the assortment of other clothes of course. If it was up to him, he would walk around naked wearing the damn thing, but NOOO, you ended up in jail with the brothel girls staring at your junk on the way to the station. It still unsettled him, but Jake's reaction was priceless.

Finn ambled around the Tree Fort (head screwed on straight now) to find Jake. He checked the kitchen first. He was there. Obviously. He was making food. Obviously. And it was bacon pancakes. What a surprise.

Jake turned at his footsteps and proffered some leftover spaghetti with an appendage he 'grew' out of his back to reach it from the sill. Living with Jake for the longest time now, he realised this was his way of apologising and, in this case, for his churlish behaviour. Finn let it slide this time. Not all brothers bailed you from jail for nudity, and never raise the subject again. He deserved some more spaghetti.

"Yo guy, is there anything on today?" Finn asked.

"Nah man", Jake concluded, and Finn couldn't help but sigh with relief. Ooo was good. For now.

"Thanks, man", Finn nodded, the peak of his cowl swishing slightly. Moving away from the kitchen and it's horrifyingly tempting smell wafting through the air, he called for BMO.

"BMO chop! If this were a real attack you would be dead!" she giggled, as she hit the nape of his neck, incessantly cheerful.

"Okay BMO, you got me, you got me. Anyway, I need a video game. One that'll fill the day, please", he said, picking her up from his broad shoulders, holding her in front of his face.

"Oooh, I have just the game Finn…" BMO said ever the cheerful and mysterious. She wasn't aware Finn had sat on the couch, only when he placed her down on the adjacent table.

"What's it called BMO?" Finn asked, expectation carved on his handsomely angular face

BMO's face/monitor/eyes lit up with the delight of entertaining.

"Assassin's Creed".


	2. The Boring filler but not filler chapter

**Chapter Two: The boring filler but not filler travel chapter that is actually significant**

It felt right. Something just felt right about running across rooftops, stopping evil doers, the hiss of a hidden blade. It was indescribable. It was about six 'o' clock by the time he had killed Al Mualim the Traitor, and completely 'synched' with AltaÏr. He felt like he had accomplished something.

Finn was about to ask if there were any sequels when – "OH SHOOT! I FORGOT TO PACK! Bye BMO!" Finn shouted, leaving BMO to look after him bemusedly, "He has to pack for the trip?"

In a flurry of clothes, food, toothpaste and toiletries, Finn had (rather admittedly) hurried his packing. Everything was everywhere. But before he could do anything about it, Jake walked in, and lot out a long, drawn out gasp of horror.

"FINN! What the H are you doing man? Since you can't pack on your own, I'm gonna have to do it myself, aren't I?"

Before Finn could even twitch, Jake had entered the room and started to pack efficiently, Finn grumbling about packing and cursing under his breath.

*Five minutes later*

"Done! See Finn, it isn't that hard, is it? Finn? Finn!" shouted Jake, startling awake the keeled-over Finn.

"What century have I waked in?" Finn asked panicked, looking around.

"You had a nap. It's only been five minutes. Get some sleep; we'll be leaving at the crack of dawn. Harrumph."

Finn watched him walk away to the grocery kingdom; sure he had gone to get some spaghetti. So sure in fact, he was willing to bet off the Fort.

Giving in to both his body's and his brother's desire, Finn sank on his bed, his eyes stinging from the hard-core gaming. All he could think about while he drifted off to the land of the sand man was AltaÏr, Desmond and how he hated both the Templars and Abstergo…

"~~~~!"

"~~nn!"

"Finn!" Jake bellowed in said person's ear. "Get up man; we're going to be late. Dude are you even awake?

"I'm trying…" Finn yawned. To him, the world was too bright at the moment – he just wished someone would turn down the dimmer switch on the Sun.

Sighing, he crawled out of bed and put on his attire, making sure he looked perfect in the mirror, before pulling up the hood to hide his bed-head. He only put up the hood when he had either something to hide, or to actually hide his face.

Jake looked at the hood with narrowed eyes. He still hadn't fully accustomed to the facing hiding attire. It freaked him out, Finn had decided. Taking one last look in the mirror, he did a double take. He looked almost exactly like AltaÏr. The only difference betwixt them was the absence of a hidden blade. As if sensing his plight the leaf sword (long since forgotten, but still there) shaped itself into the blade. Testing it, it worked, and Finn felt awesome .Staring at himself for a moment, he decided it was a coincidence or BMO modelling the character off _moi_.

"C'mon, let's get this show on the road, I can't wait any longer" Jake whines, already heading down the ladder.

"Dude wait for me, bro!"

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, what's up? And don't say the ceiling Finn" PB said almost harshly.<p>

Finn made a startled noise like the high pitched harrumph Jake always says, and they all laughed. It was a good icebreaker for a rather serious event happening.

"Well then, as you all know, we'll be going on a road trip to an island the Human civilization" PB nodded at Finn, "called Italy. We'll be almost sightseeing, but really we need to see if anything – or anyone – survived the Great Mushroom War. Is this clear?" Everyone nodded. "Well alright then. Let us be off! We'll be using a helicopter that I restored (and upgraded) to get there, so if anyone is afraid of heights, don't look to the sides. Marceline will be flying besides us, as she can fly" Marceline snorted at that.

Awkward silence followed that, before Finn pitched in "Umm PB shouldn't we be, y'know, going now?"

She nodded, and the group walked to the machine.

"Wow, plush" was the first thing Jake said as they walked in.

"I know I made it that way. It was almost military in the creature comforts before I found it. Apparently it belonged to a Pharmaceutical company before the war, but I'm not sure. It doesn't seem to fit. Oh well, God can't change history, but Historians can".

If only Princess Bubblegum knew how relevant that quote would later become.

*Five hours later*

The flight was almost excruciatingly boring, to say the least. There wasn't anything to do but stare at the wispy clouds rolling ahead and the curling waves of the Ocean (whenever one rolled particularly high Finn would grasp the metal bar next to him).

"This sucks", Marceline said, lying on the chassis. What PB hadn't put into consideration was that flying was both boring and tiring. Sweat rolled down her forehead in small droplets.

"I second that opinion!" Finn said almost regally, getting a giggle out of Marceline.

"Me too!" Jake shouted out of frustration, not technically angry at anyone.

"Me three" PB said visibly exhausted, flying was tiring for prolonged periods of time, and PB had been flying without a break. She was the only one she could trust to fly the damn thing. "Not much longer now" She gasped, stifling a yawn.

The dialogue died out after that. Finn had fallen asleep, his hood shielding him from the light, Marceline had gone back outside and Jake, well he stayed Jake. BMO sat in silence; slightly saddened no-one had noticed her. That was, until she saw land.

"We're HERE!" BMO shouted, happy to be at the centre of attention.

"Aww, come here baby" Marceline said, crooning over BMO because she was so adorable. Finn awoke, and couldn't help but feel slightly peeved, a primal instinct he couldn't control. He was about to emit a subconscious growl, when they landed, and BMO ran outside.

"Whoa", was all Finn could say.


	3. UPDATE: REVISED EDITION SOON

**Hello people of the internet ahm the Gaming Lem - Oops, sorry, just practicing for my next video. Just kidding ;P**

**Anywho, my readers, be you subscribed, favourited or just an average chap, the revised edition of the first chapter (or part of) will be up soon. I have been handwriting for the past week the *better* version of this story, and it's chapters. It should be up either tonight GMT time, or tomorrow, still GMT (I'm English, don't judge me) I'm pretty sure I turned a 1,000 word chapter into something like a 10,000 word chapter, so I may have to split it up in parts. I would welcome reviews, because my own insight (such as me making this decision) won't pull me through the entire thing. I WILL slip up, and I would be happy if you judge me in the most arse-holey way possible. With that said, I will write to you next either tonight or tomorrow, so goodbye.**

**Oh, and thank you gamelover41592 for the review, this story has potential, please stick with it.**

**GOODBYE MY BROTHERHOOD OF ADVENTURERS!**


End file.
